Love is Love
by KyouTenTai
Summary: [Taiyou x Tenma x Tsurugi] I don't need to state anything here! It's just that I dedicate this story to SolPhyr3x, Shoujiki Shouji, Hinano Kinsuke and Kurosaki Makoto!


**Sashiburi dana! I was so busy with the exams (though I did not revise much). I was just afraid mom will bash me if I stay online when the exam's still around. I reminded myself a hundred times not to touch her phone and stay calm. **

**In two weeks' time, I tried to sharpen my English skills but it's still the same. Pathetic! **

**Thanks to Hinano Kinsuke who supports me continuously. She says that improving our skills may take time. Is… that so? :c**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! Sorry for the long author's note!**

* * *

**Taiyou Amemiya x Tenma Matsukaze x Kyousuke Tsurugi**

Love is Love

* * *

Tenma's round metallic blue eyes were immediately squinted in annoyance as Tsurugi's excuses flowed back in his mind like waterfall. But losing temper so easily isn't like Tenma at all, so he stopped thinking bad about the navy blue haired boy straight away.

_Maybe Tsurugi has some personal problems to deal with, and he has no time to spend with me anymore_, Tenma thought, trying to appease himself.

He contemplated about how Tsurugi has been acting cold lately while advancing further towards the road. He was diving too deep in his thoughts that he even forgot to look on his left and right for safety before crossing.

The world around him is like eaten into by the overpowering blues, causing him to notice sounds and even movements around him not.

There was an accelerating car a few meters away from him, but of course, it was totally not something odd, except for the driver is driving way too fast, as if he was in pursuit. At the same time, a white cat crossed, causing the car to swerve away, changing its direction towards Tenma.

Tenma, who is finally awake from his long thoughts, became aware of the situation and tried to run away from his spot, but his legs were locked tight to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the car to hit him into pulps.

Then, out of nowhere, a boy ran in the direction of the browned haired boy as fast as lightning, and pushed Tenma away with force, sending him lying on the ground while groaning in pain. The guy fell right on top of the boy and his weight is adding the burden Tenma was having.

The car crashed into a lamppost very hard not far from them, and stayed there for a few minutes later, making people around to suspect that the driver is dead. Without wasting any time, a person who witnessed the tragedy ranged the ambulance.

"Are you alright?" The one who saved Tenma asked worriedly as he got up and dusted his hands.

"I'm fine..."

The savior sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. That was so dangerous."

"Um…" Tenma stood up and picked up his sling bag while looking at the car. "I hope that guy is okay…" Then, he spun around to see the rescuer.

The guy scrutinized him from head to toe, leaving Tenma to feel a bit jumpy. Then, without warning, he grabbed Tenma's wrist and ran away from the place, not wanting to answer the questions that the police who are about to arrive might ask.

They escaped to nowhere together and ended up spending the evening at a park. They didn't say even a word to each other, making the situation very calm and quiet.

Tenma tried to break the awkward silence. "Thanks for saving me. What's your name?" He carved a sweet smile and lifted his hand a bit, requiring a handshake.

The orange haired boy smiled back and held Tenma's hand cordially. "No problem. If you really want to know, the name's Taiyou. Taiyou Amemiya!"

"I owe you, Taiyou!" Tenma said.

He chuckled softly, before advancing into silence again. A few seconds later, he started to talk very slowly, almost whispering. "I've been watching you for a very long time, Tenma."

"E—eh?" Tenma gasped in disbelief. "How… Do you know my name?"

"Like I said, I've been watching you." Taiyou replied his question. "And… You have a boyfriend named Kyousuke Tsurugi…" His voice's tone turned slower, as if he's sad.

"Pardon me?"

"N—nothing!" Taiyou chuckled again. "Our way home is just the same. What about we walk home together starting from tomorrow? It would be a lot safer that way! And fun too!"

"Ah, yes! That'd be fun!" Tenma nodded approvingly.

* * *

The following day, Tenma waited at the lane, a place that he is supposed to meet with Taiyou after school. But the orange haired guy was nowhere to be seen, so Tenma decided to search for him. He looked for him in every nook and cranny, but to no avail. At last, he decided to turn back and walk alone before receiving a call from the hospital.

He picked it up very quickly. "Moshi moshi! This is Tenma speaking!"

A pleasant and soft voice of a woman was heard. "Someone wants you to come over. He says it's fine if you can't."

"Ah—the hospital? Ah—o—okay!" Tenma cut off the line and went straight to the hospital.

On his way, he thought: _Could it be Tsurugi?_

When he finally arrived, he was greeted by a pleasant nurse who claimed to be Kudou Fuyuka. She has this sweet smile which made Tenma feel welcomed, though he didn't want to feel so if it's the hospital. No one wants to feel welcomed at hospitals, though. It's like…

The hospital wants you to stay there. Scary thoughts.

"Hello, Tenma!" Taiyou appeared out of nowhere. "I was the one who told Kudou-san to call you!"

"What—hey!" Fuyuka snapped. "I told you not to sneak out of your ward, Taiyou!"

"Taiyou…?" Tenma arched his eyebrows. "What happened?"

Taiyou smiled plainly. "I'm sick, obviously."

"But you look totally fine…" Tenma said curiously.

"Ah, let's talk about this inside my ward!" Taiyou grinned as he led Tenma inside the building. "Bye-bye, Kudou-san!"

"But the visiting hour will be over in three hours more! I'll make sure nobody is in your room after seven!"

"Hai, Kudou-san!" Taiyou replied cheerfully as he pushed Tenma into his ward. He hopped onto his bed and started to chat with the brown haired boy for a little while. "If you really want to know, I have this sickness since I was little and I can't play extreme sports like soccer like you can."

"Ah… I wonder how it feels like to not to play soccer… It must be… painful." Tenma said.

"But…" Taiyou looked down on his hands sadly. "It's not as painful as not having you in my life."

Tenma was confused and puzzled. "What… do you mean?"

Taiyou grabbed Tenma's hand as the smile on his face faded away. He confessed his love with confidence while looking straight into Tenma's eyes. "I love you Tenma! I want you very much!" And that, tears flowed down his face. Each droplet makes Tenma feel rather guilty…

"But… I—Tsurugi—"

"Please," He whispered into Tenma's ears gently. Tenma could feel his warm breath, making his hair to stand. Slowly, Taiyou caresses Tenma's body as he leaned closer to him. "I want you."

Taiyou pushed the boy with his hands trembling very hard. They fell on the cold, hard floor. Any time from now he could get what he wished for all these years long.

"Taiyou—don't…!"

* * *

**Timeskip! This time, no rated M things, alright?**

The next day, Tenma walked home alone again. It was raining very heavily, and the coldness chilled him through his bones. He felt sad. Alone. Depressed. Confused and guilty because he failed to stop Taiyou from 'advancing' into him.

As he walked further while hugging himself, he ran into Tsurugi, but that navy blue haired guy didn't seem to notice him. His face looked sad and unhappy for some reasons.

The pangs of guilt struck Tenma again. The rain didn't help to lull him at all because usually, he would feel relaxed when the rainwater is down. He walked towards his boyfriend reluctantly, afraid if Tsurugi is angry.

He felt hesitant to meet the boy face to face, but then the thought of getting back with him sustained him throughout his steps.

"Tsurugi," Tenma called him out.

Tsurugi looked back at him and gave him a glassy stare. "What are you doing here in the rain?"

"To talk to you of course!" Tenma ran in front of the taller guy and asked. "Where were you all these while?"

At first, Tsurugi refused to answer him, but after seeing Tenma's puppy eyes, he sighed heavily. He kneeled in front of Tenma who was about to cry. He held both of Tenma's hand gently and explained. "Look, you did make me feel angry, but that feeling is just for a while, okay? You were like—throwing me a million of questions and who won't be annoyed with that?"

"So… You are not mad?" Tenma asked with a low toned voice. He was also sobbing, showing that he was crying.

"No, of course not…" Tsurugi placed his cold hand on Tenma's face gently. His thumb caresses his cheek very softly. "I love you, okay?" Tsurugi pulled Tenma a little bit and kissed him on the lips.

Tenma seemed to melt in the wonderful kiss in the rain. He wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's neck while the blue haired boy placed his around Tenma's waist.

At first, Tenma wanted to pay Taiyou a visit, but he supposed that the visiting hour is already over by now. So he decided to go tomorrow.

Without them knowing, Taiyou has been watching every single movement they make. His dull blue eyes gleamed sadly as he carved a plain smile on his wan face.

* * *

"Hello—" Tenma paused a little while as he entered Taiyou's room. "Oh… Is Taiyou sleeping? Am I… disturbing?"

Fuyuka flashed Tenma a painful smile. "I'm sorry to tell you Tenma, but his days are numbered. Today is his last."

* * *

**Lol. Stupid. Cliché. Crappy. Argh, forgive me! My English sucks! Tell if there are any spelling mistakes! When I rush, I become a typo!  
In case you don't understand why Tenma thinks Tsurugi has been giving excuses…**

**I'll tell you now.**

**Tsurugi visits Yuuichi very often because he's going to do an operation. He didn't tell Tenma because he's not that type who likes to go around telling about his brother's problems. And that, Tenma feels annoyed and asked him a lot of questions like "Where have you been?" and "Are you in love with someone else?"**

**Since Tsurugi is the type who gets mad easily, he only told Tenma that he's busy…**

**Ha. Ha. Stupid XD**

**Review?**


End file.
